Not so Distant
by iiDuskk Spectre 7
Summary: Ezra Bridger was left alone to survive by himself, the Ghost crew changed that, but when he realises everything was a trick on his parents and everything else, except the Ghost Crew, and learns he has a prophecy hanging over his head, can Ezra survive his fate, or will he fall to the Dark Side? (I suck at summaries, but this isn't that bad.)
1. Secrets Have Prices

**Heeeey I am back XD but I have a new story :3**

**Emberpaw: Hiiiiiiiiiiii Ezra. I'm Emberpaw :3**

**Dusk: Emberpaw.. Really? I can send you back to your fanfiction, you know that?**

**Ezra: You can?**

**Dusk: Yep :3**

**Ezra: Be quiet Emberpaw!**

**Emberpaw: Why you little-**

**(Dusk clicks her fingers and Emberpaw disappears)**

**Ezra: Finally no annoying apprentice.**

**Dusk: I agree, now let's close the door that lets my other fanfiction characters in!**

**Ezra: I agree. I don't want anyone to interrupt this fanfiction, inside and outside of the authors note :3**

**(Dusk and Ezra use the force to close the door)**

**Dusk: Shall we start?**

**Ezra: Here is Chapter One: Secrets Have Prices!**

**Chapter One: Secrets Have Prices!**

Ezra sighed, his electric blue eyes on Kanan, trying to focus on the ship to sense where everyone was, but the lesson got interrupted by Kanan's COM link went off saying, _"Spector 2 to Spectre 1, we found the area, get inside now."_

Kanan looks at Ezra and says, "we will continue when this is done."

Ezra sighed, he wanted peace alone. But he couldn't get it. But maybe he could, he looks at where he got thrown in on the first couple of days here. He opens it and then closes his eyes and concentrates on the button, he then swiped his hand and it closed.

Zeb looked forward to annoy Ezra, he muttered, "where is that kid?"

Sabine looked at Zeb, "you're not worried are you?"

Zeb grumbled, "no."

Chopper then rushed wildly around and Kanan sighs, "can anyone tell me what Chopper wants?"

Sabine's eyes narrow, "Chopper says.. Ezra is nowhere to be found."

Kanan sighed, he closed his eyes and contracted on Ezra's force signature and finds him inside the ship but hiding. Kanan follows the force signature of Ezra and opens it, the vent was open, he calls on the COM link and says, _"spectre 1 to spectre 4, I know where Ezra is." _

Kanan smiles and whispered to himself, "smart kid."

The voice on the other line says,_ "spectre 4 to spectre 1, where is the kid?"_

_"In the vents." _Kanan replied on the COM link.

Hera then, called a meeting and said, "we got us a job, on Lothal."

Today was a week since Empire Day.

Ezra was like a little brother to Sabine, no matter how much he annoyed her. Ezra to Hera was like a son, when she learnt that Ezra looked after himself, she wanted to help him. Ezra to Kanan was like a son Kanan never had, no matter how stubborn Ezra was. Ezra to Zeb was like a little brother to him, no matter how annoy or sarcastic Ezra got, Zeb still looked at Ezra as a brother.

Ezra jumped out of the vent, he scared everyone, except Kanan who could sence his presence on top of them. Kanan just laughed, Ezra tried to hold back the laughs but couldn't he then said, "when do we leave?"

Hera said, "now, we are in hyperspace going to Lothal."

Chopper started to beep, Zeb asked grumbling, "what is the tin-bucket saying?"

Hera replied, "he says that we are out of hyperspace, let's go and land."

Kanan, Hera, and Chopper goes to the ships bridge to land the ship.

Zeb was looking at Sabine, and said, "kid, you can do the supply run with Kanan, then that'll leave me, Hera and Sabine to do the job."

Ezra sighed, knowing what that ment, he couldn't do what he liked to do, steal things.

Once they landed, they opened the door, Kanan and Ezra walks towards the town, Zeb, Sabine and Hera on the other hand went in the opposite direction, Kanan looked at Ezra, he had grown a tiny bit since the last time he was here.

A voice sounded behind Kanan and Ezra, "Ezra Bridger? Is that you?"

Ezra's eyes narrow, "yea, that's me, why?"

Kanan whispers, "you chat with him, I'll find what we are looking for."

Ezra nods, and Kanan walked of to where they needed to go, Ezra decided to turn around, he saw Morad Sumar. His parents old friend.

"Mr Sumar?" Ezra looked at Morad shocked.

Then, just then, the Empire storm troopers saw Ezra and yelled, "it's the Jedi Padawan Rebel!"

Ezra muttered, "great."

Ezra fired his electric slingshot. The storm troopers looked around and Ezra yelled, "Kanan where are you? I need your help!" He then remembered something, he then force pushed the storm troopers, they ran off, he didn't know why.

Morad looked at Ezra, he was shocked, a little to much. "What happened there?" Morad asked.

Ezra sighed, "things can surprise you know, well, I'm a Jedi Padawan, and I'm in a crew on a ship called the Ghost, I'm apparently force sensitive."

A storm trooper hit Ezra in the back of the head, knocking him out and they took Ezra in the ship, to take to a prison that the Empire built recently. But this one had his parents in it.

Kanan felt Ezra's force signature beginning to weaken, that meant he was unconscious, Kanan ran back to the ship and called everyone to say what happened.

Ezra started to wake up, he saw two people looking at him, his electric blue eyes narrowed, he got his slingshot ready then saw a vent, he smiles, he shot the slingshot above their heads to make them look away. He force jumped to open the vent, then force jumped again to get it, he closed it, then snuck out, then it hit him. He knew who they were.

**Ezra: Dusk, you are evil, but nice. :3**

**Dusk: Ezra.**

**Ezra: Oh yea.. Who do you think they were? This is one of the two new fanfiction, the normal Star Wars rebels one now just have to start the cross over soon.**

**Dusk: We will NOT be alone in the Authors Note, Eli will be with us in the crossover.**


	2. Realisation Hurts

**Ezra: Dusk? Dusk! DUSSSKKKKK!**

**Dusk: What?**

**Ezra: What is this chapter called again?**

**Dusk: Realisation Hurts**

**Ezra: OOOHH YEA! I forgot :3**

**Dusk: Ezra, this chapter... On the end of the end.. Kanan is joining us...**

**Ezra: WHAT!**

**Dusk: Ezra. Ezra! EZRAAAAAAAA!**

**Ezra: Why Dusk? Why!?**

**Dusk: Calm down. Please!**

**Ezra: Ok, should we start the story?**

**Dusk: We should.**

**Ezra: Here it is! Chapter Two: Realisation Hurts**

**Chapter Two - Realisation Hurts**

The realisation hit Ezra like boulders hitting him, he almost shot his parents.

He want to get his bag and COM link, then rescue his parents.

Ezra said into the COM link, _"spectre 6 to Ghost, I'm in and I saw..."_

Hera asked on the other side, _"who did you see? And where are you right now?"_

Ezra hesitated for a second until saying, _"I saw my parents.. I'm in a prison on Lothal."_

After that there was static, he knew they were coming for him, he was going to sneak his parents off.

He crawled through the vent, pushing his bag in front of him and he saw the cage, he jump down after his bag fell down.

His parents look at Ezra, Mira said, "are you saving us?"

Ezra sighed, "yes, we are."

Mira asked again, "who else?"

Ezra said into his COM link, _"spectre 6 to Ghost, I might be late to the escape point. But I am coming with two other people."_

There was a series of `ok`, `yea`, `ok kid`, on the Ghosts COM link.

Ezra looked at them and heard a voice he didn't want to hear, The Inquisitor, Kanan was looking for the cell, Sabine and Zeb were at the control room opening the cells, The Inquisitor said, "boy, your attempts to escape are pointless."

Ezra yelled to his parents, "go now!"

The Inquisitor laughed, "foolish boy!"

Ezra force pushed The Inquisitor and the storm troopers, but it was too much for him, he suddenly fell the the ground, unconscious.

Kanan felt this and ran to get Ezra, The Inquisitor laughed, "you will not get to the boy."

Zeb ran past The Inquisitor with The Inquisitor not noticing him, only because he was busy with Kanan, moments later Zeb had Ezra on his shoulder.

Kanan ran with Zeb to the Ghost their ship. Mira and Ephraim look at Zeb, then at the kid he was carrying, they couldn't figure out who it was, but the kid looked familiar.

Ezra started to wake up, but in the Ghost on his bed, he looked around wondering how he got there, and so he climbed down. His electric blue gaze on his hand, he wanted to make sure he didn't forgot anything, and he didn't. Luckily.

Ezra walked to the meeting room, only to find his parents there, he looks at them then walked off, thinking, _how can they not even recognise their own son?!_

Kanan looked at Hera, sorry for Ezra, Kanan whispered, "they don't even recognise their own son, how do you think Ezra is with this?"

Ezra sat in a nose gun alone. His hands running through his hair, he looked at the stars, he then wanted to tell them that he was their son, but he didn't know if he couldn't, he knew he nearly shot them, but he saved them. Risking himself.

Kana walked behind the chair Ezra was sitting, and asked, "how are you doing?"

Ezra looked at Kanan and said, "how do you think? My parents don't recognise me at all!"

Kanan looked at Ezra and then said, "tell them the truth, and I think your upset, remember I can sense it."

Ezra nodded and walked to where his parents were, he then said, "hi."

Ephraim said, "hi, where are we?"

Ezra sighed, "you two are on the Ghost, the droid you see that keeps on coming last is Chopper, the twi'lek female is the person who flies the ship, her name is Hera, the Lasat is Zeb, the older human make is Kanan, the one who loves art is Sabine and I'm Ezra!"

Ephraim sighed, "thanks, for everything."

Ezra sighed, his gaze was filled with sorrow, but it was excitement from when he first realised that they were his parents, he then said, "no problem."

Kanan interrupted by saying, "you two are Mira and Ephraim Bridger, right?"

Mira nodded.

Kana then said, "then meet your son, Ezra Bridger."

Ezra scratched the back of his head. Then Ephraim said, "Ezra? As in our son?"

Ezra nodded, "the one and only!"

Mira then hugged Ezra and Ezra quickly got out of it. Kanan then called him to the top of the ship, for Jedi training. Ezra muttered, "oh fun."

Ezra got to the top of the ship to see a Tooka Cat, he looked at Kanan with a questioning look, then asked, "what are we doing?"

Kanan responded, "you are going to connect with the Tooka Cat."

Ezra put his hand out and closed his eyes and focused on nothing, he opened them and the Tooka Cat sat there, it then meowed softly, and purred.

Kanan smiled, "good. That will be all today. Practice that."

Mira asked Kanan, "can we go now?"

Kanan sighed, "ok, but you have to go to this Morad Sumar person, your old house is property of the empire."

Mira and Ephraim nodded as they walked off.

Ezra was connected with five Tooka Cats by the time Kanan got back, Kanan smiled at Ezra, "we are leaving now. We are rescuing someone from a planet."

Ezra nodded, the Tooka Cats meowed and ran off, following his parents.

Kanan asked, "what are they doing?"

Ezra shrugged, "I asked them to watch over my parents, and they are doing it."

Ezra then walked into the ship, towards his room, Sabine noticed Ezra acting a bit strange lately, she thought it must be hard for him, with everything that happened, the past few days and week.

**Ezra: And we are done!**

**Kanan: So why am I here?**

**Dusk: You are going to say the thank you to the people who Followed, I do the shootouts and Ezra does the Favourited.**

**Kanan: Who starts?**

**Ezra: Kanan you start, then Dusk then me!**

**Kanan: Alright, Dusk would like to thank the first 8 people who followed, and they are, Lunacruz, RUHLSAR000, Redder45, TheUltimateAngela, assassim2000, maysnips, privateandcadet, and summer490.**

**Dusk: Moniker, thank you so much, we really appreciate it, we meaning me.**

**Ezra: Now for the favourites! Dusk would like to thank Lunacruz, Redder45, assassin2000, privateandcadet, shelbybroarmy, summar490 for favouriting!**

**Dusk: And this is the only story who has 6 favourites and 8 followers, the most in any of my fanfictions!**

**Kanan: So Dusk is thanking all of you on supporting her!**

**Ezra: Me and Dusk will be in the next chapter with Sbaine in the end! Thank you again!**


	3. Choices

**Dusk: Hey guys and we are back!**

**Ezra: This chapter is three already?**

**Dusk: And I also have school, and I am writing this story!**

**Ezra: Also..**

**Dusk: Sabine will come in at the end of the chapter and help us with things!**

**Ezra: Dusk, we are forgetting something aren't we?**

**Dusk: We are..**

**Ezra: The speech for this chapter!**

**Normal is** "No Underline, No Bold And No Italics"

**Through the force is **_"Italics"_

**Through doors is ****_"Bold and Italics"_**

**And thoughts is **_..Italics_

**Dusk: Now.**

**Ezra: On with the chapter!**

**_Chapter Three- Choices_**

* * *

Ezra sighed, he knew he should be happy that his parents were alive, but they didn't remember him, let alone, his new family the Ghost crew, was there for him and has been more than his parents.

Ezra's electric blue gaze was on nothing, he was only focusing on his thoughts, Kanan snapped him back to reality.

Kanan knew it was hard for the Padawan, yet something didn't feel right about Ezra.

Ezra looked at Kanan, his gaze was odd. Like Ezra was hiding something.

Ezra thought, why do I hide it? Why don't I tell them?

Kanan finally spoke, "Ezra.. You seem.. Distant. You alright?"

"I'm fine." Ezra sighed stubbornly.

"It seems like-" Kanan got cut off by Ezra yelling, "I'm fine! Alright!"

Hera walked in and asked, "why was there yelling?"

Kanan looked at the Twi'lek, he sighed, "I asked if Ezra was fine, only because he is a bit distant than he usually is. He yelled that he was fine."

Hera stared shocked. Ezra never raised his voice, not until now.

Ezra walked off, only to be stopped by Sabine who was standing at the door, she says, "you can tell us, you know."

Ezra pushed past her, Sabine then knew something was wrong.

Sabine followed him, only to make out, **_"today... Parents... Empire..."_**

Zeb walked up to the door and tried to open it then growled, "kid, open the door now!"

Sabine looked at Zeb and said, "leave him alone."

Zeb looked confused and grumbled walking away.

Sabine said through the door, "Ezra, can we talk?"

"Why? I have nothing to say!" Ezra yelled through the door.

Sabine then stated, "I heard 'today,' 'parents,' and 'Empire'."

Ezra knew he couldn't argue back and opened the door, he had it closed with the force.

Sabine walked in and the door closed again. Sabine said, "Ezra, tell me."

Ezra sighed, "remember that I said the Empire took my parents away?"

Sabine nodded, confused.

Ezra then said, "They took them away this day. It's hard because now that I know they were alive, and I thought they were dead this whole time!"

Sabine looked at Ezra, the look in her eyes had sorrow in them.

Ezra sighed, "but now I don't what what to think. The Inquisitors after us aswell as the Empire."

Sabine smiled, "Ezra, remember, we have hope."

Ezra looked up confused, he thought, _like others will EVER know what it's like!_

Then something spoke in Ezra's head, a voice all to familiar to him. It said,_ "Ezra, you have a prophecy over your head, the prophecy is this, one with the strongest connection with the force will most likely connect within the force, yet if swayed by darkness, all hope is lost, beware, we will repeat, beware if the hope is swayed by darkness, all hope is lost. Ezra, we will show you something but it will create pain, we cannot let you know more, the rest is what you and the Ghost crew have to figure out."_

Ezra started to feel the pain that he got warned off.

He heard,_ "make the right choice. This is a vision but IT IS REAL!"_

It had Kanan and former Jedi voices in it.

He yelled, "stop! I just want this all to stop!"

He closed the door with the force, yet everything in the room around him was floating. He was doing it without focusing.

Ezra then cried out in agony. His head was sore and pounding, and his knees felt weak and were shaking heavily.

He just wanted it all to end.

Kanan heard a wrenching scream ring throughout the halls.

"Ezra!"

Recognizing his padawan's voice, the Jedi frantically searched for Ezra's force signature. As he did, Kanan was attacked with the feelings of fear and sorrow, throwing off his scent.

That worried Kanan.

He didn't know where Ezra was, yet he could still hear and feel his pain.

Ezra's screams still echoed throughout the halls. The young padawan fought back tears from what he was seeing.

* * *

**_(EZRA'S VISION/HALLUCINATION)_**

* * *

Ezra clashed with the Inquisitor's saber as his parents ran in. Agent Kallus was behind them, and the Ghost crew was dangerously near the humming blade of the Inquisitor's lightsaber.

"Please, come with us, Ezra!" His father cried.

"Ezra! Please!" Kanan yelled back.

Ezra tearfully whirled his head between his own parents and his new family. Thousands of thoughts began filling up his mind.

He didn't know what to do.

Ezra clenched his fists.

"No!" He cried, punching the wall, the pain was too much for him to handle.

* * *

**Dusk: FINALLY DONE!**

**Ezra: And you left on it on a cliffy!**

**Dusk: Ezra, I have been working on this, when I got the time, other than writing this, I have been busy.**

**Ezra: That is true.**

**Sabine: Will you two stop it?**

**Dusk: Okay. Sabine you do the new followers, Ezra you do shoutouts and the other thing and I will do the favourites.**

**Ezra: I'm going first! And the other thing is last. Okay so to al, the reviewers, thank you for reviewing!**

**Sabine: I'll go now. Dusk would like to thank, Ginger Inc, PenticalEclipse, PsychJediPirate, Purpalz Miner, Sabineandezraforever, Sadielover1470, and darkdenimdragon!**

**Dusk: I would like to thank, BlackRoseDraco, Delta General 42, Ginger Inc, PsychJediPirate, Sabineandezraforever, The Malfoy Family, and darkdenimdragon!**

**Ezra: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THE PROPHECY MEANS?**

**Dusk: Cya guys!**


	4. Decided Decisions

**Ezra: DUSKIE?**

**Dusk: I'm awake, I'm awake, yes?**

**Ezra: Can we get on with the chapter?**

**Dusk: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yea.**

**Ezra: ...**

**Dusk: ...**

**Ezra: ...**

**Dusk: Did this just become a staring contest?**

**Ezra: Ummm, I guess so.**

**Dusk: Start chapter then start?**

**Ezra: Yep!**

**Dusk: You do it.**

**ALSO, the **_italics_** in the story is Ezra's hallucination/vision. When the vision thing finishes the **_italics_** become something else.**

**Ezra: Alright, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter Four- Decided Decisions_**

* * *

Kanan was still looking for Ezra throughout the ship, the force signature was distant, Kanan felt that it was odd.

He then realised he hadn't searched the whole ship, Ezra's and Zebs room.

Kanan ran past Hera, she had a confused look on her face, she followed Kanan, when Kanan stopped, it was at Ezra's and Zebs room, something was wrong.

Kanan forced the door open, Kanan yelled, "Ezra!"

Ezra was passed out, his breathing was ragged, his face was wet from the tears, only from his agony. Kanan realised what it was. He was having a vision, but a bad one at that.

* * *

_Ezra looked at the two ghostly forms of his parents then at his new family, the Ghost crew._

_The Inquisitor didn't make the choice easier, Ezra was fighting him, it seemed so real._

_Kallus was behind his parents._

_The Inquisitor said, "choose now boy."_

_"I chose.. My new family, the Ghost crew!_

_Kallus then rose his gun up and shot Ezra._

_Ezra tried to stay up, but The Inquisitor stabbed him with the lightsaber._

_Ezra murmured, "why does this feel so real?"_

_The voices said, "you have picked right, we made this vision feel real for a reason. Now it's time to let you try and figure out the prophecy, in the real world."_

_Ezra let the darkness surround him._

Ezra opens his eyes, he looked around, confused, then remembered the prophecy. _One with the strongest connection with the force will most likely connect within the force, yet if swayed by darkness, all hope is lost, beware, we will repeat, beware if the hope is swayed by darkness, all hope is lost._

* * *

Ezra muttered, "what does it mean?"

At that moment Kanan decided to walk in, "Ezra, are you alright?"

Ezra looked at Kanan, "Kanan, can we talk alone?"

Kanan nodded and led Ezra to the phantom, "yes?"

Ezra started to talk but his voice was echoed, _"One with the strongest connection with the force will most likely connect within the force, yet if swayed by darkness, all hope is lost, beware, we will repeat, beware if the hope is swayed by darkness, all hope is lost."_

Kanan looked at Ezra shocked.

Kanan gasped, "your the one.. It meant you.. I can't believe it."

Ezra looked at Kanan confused, "what?"

Kanan said, "the prophecy, it's about you!"

Ezra still looked confused, Kanan sighed and said, "if the prophecy is about the person, it gets told to the person. And when they say it again, their voice echoes!"

Ezra nodded, yet he still wanted to figure it out, "can you help me figure it out?"

Kanan nodded, smiling, "alright, so, the start says, _'One with the strongest connection with the force.'_ Probably means a really good connection."

Ezra then stated, "if I was swayed by darkness I could end the rebellion."

Kanan nodded slowly.

Ezra looked at the ground.

Kanan sighed, "Ezra, we will protect you."

Ezra nodded, walked out of the Phantom, "Kanan, can you keep the prophecy a secret?"

Kanan nodded, Hera then called everyone to the Bridge, it was a new mission.

* * *

**Ezra: Done!**

**Dusk: Yep!**

**Ezra: I'm happy with you Dusk.**

**Dusk: Uhhh... Why?**

**Ezra: Two uploads in a week, not a upload every.. I don't know how many months.**

**Dusk: Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**Ezra: Also.**

**Dusk: We ARE very sorry that this chapter is short.**

**Ezra: Dusk, one question.**

**Dusk: Hmm? Oh yea, you can tell them.**

**Ezra: Alright! We have a poll on Dusk's profile, for this story. Go and vote on it! This story is for you guys, so you get the choice!**

**Dusk: Cya in the next chapter.**


End file.
